BTS Drabble
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Berisi tentang drabble-drabble BTS dari rate aman sampai rate bahaya ch1 JinJim (M) ch2 NamGi (T) ch3 NamGi (T) ch4 NamGi (T) ch5 JinJim (M) ch6 NamGi (T) ch7 NamGi (T) ch8 JinJim (T)
1. Drabble 1: JinJim

**Title : BTS Couple Drabble**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/JinJim (Jin X Jimin)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love, lemon**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda manis terlihat terbaring lemas di sofa dorm, ya dorm milik boyband yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun dengan track hits 'I Need U' milik mereka, BTS. Pemuda manis yang terbaring itu Jimin, dia baru saja sampai ke dorm setelah latihan keras untuk mengembalikan absnya yang menghilang.

Latihan keras, diet ketat, sungguh membuatnya lemas. Jimin memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa tidur sejenak dengan tenang. Tetapi tak lama setelah dia memejamkan mata, dirinya merasakan tangan besar mengelus pelan surai coklatnya.

Tanpa membuka mata pun Jimin tahu pemilik tangan besar itu, ya kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama panggung Jin. Jimin menikmati elusan tangan besar kekasihnya di kepalanya. Jimin selalu suka disaat seperti ini, ketika dibelakang layar, kekasihnya begitu lembut dan memanjakannya.

"Kau kenapa hm? Lelah?" Sang kekasih mulai membuka suara menanyakan keadaan Jimin yang nampak tidak baik.

Jimin menggeleng lemas "Hanya lemas hyung, diet dan latihan menguras semua energiku." Jimin masih setia memejamkan matanya, dirinya mulai mengantuk dengan elusan lembut dikepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jangan memaksakan diri? Untuk apalagi membentuk abs, ARMY mencintaimu bukan karena abs itu kan." Nada Jin terdengar kesal. Jimin membuka matanya, menatap Jin lalu beranjak duduk disebelah Jin.

"Aku melihat berbagai kritik tentang absku yang hilang ya untuk menyenangkan ARMY apapun akan kulakukan hyung." Ujar Jimin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar milik Jin.

"Tetapi tidak seperti ini juga, lagian, semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah milikku Jiminie, jangan diperlihatkan kepada orang lain apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jin mendengus kesal, Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya, terkadang dingin, tetapi juga lembut dan terkadang sifat posesifnya keluar.

"Jiminie~" panggilan lembut dari Jin membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jin. Jin tersenyum licik sebelum meraup bibir Jimin yang semakin hari semakin menggoda dengan lapisan lipbalm itu.

Sebenarnya Jimin mempunyai firasat buruk karena senyuman Jin, tetapi tetap saja Jimin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jin, membalas ciuman panas itu karena jujur saja Jimin juga merindukan Jin.

Lidah nakal Jin mulai bermain didalam gua hangat milik Jimin, mengajak lidah Jimin untuk saling membelai. Dengan senang hati Jimin menerima ajakan itu, dan seakan-akan tidak mau kalah, Jimin menghisap lidah Jin dengan gerakan pelan, sensual, membuat Jin semakin tidak tahan saja dengan kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan Jin mendorong tubuh Jimin sehingga posisinya menjadi Jimin yang rebahan di sofa dengan Jin berada diatas Jimin dan masih senantiasa memainkan lidah mereka. Tangan nakal Jin meraba leher Jimin perlahan membuat sang empunya kegelian, lalu turun dan sampailah kepala dua tonjolan di dada Jimin yang terasa mengeras dari luar kaosnya.

Jin memainkan dua tonjolan itu, mengelus, menekan, bahkan mencubit kedua nipple nakal yang menegang itu. Desahan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Jimin yang masih saja diraup rakus oleh Jin.

"Jin hyunghh~" Jimin menjambak pelan surai hitam Jin untuk menyalurkan perasaannya. Bibir Jin mulai menjelajahi leher Jimin, hanya sekedar mengecup dan memainkan lidah disana karena bahaya jika tertinggal bekas di area leher.

Tangan Jin pun tidak diam, terus saja melanjutkan perjalanan sampai tangannya mencapai pangkal paha Jimin. Jin meremas pelan paha dalam Jimin, bermaksud melemaskan otot-otot Jimin, tetapi perbuatannya malah membuat tubuh Jimin semakin menegang saja.

Jimin menggerang pelan, dirinya tidak tahan atas sensasi yang Jin buat kepada tubuhnya. Jimin mendorong Jin, membalikan keadaan. Posisi Jimin sekarang menduduki tepat pada gundukan milik Jin, membuat Jin merasa sesak pada celananya.

"Jin hyungh~" panggil Jimin sembari mendesah, lalu menggerakan pinggulnya, menggesekkan buttnya pada milik Jin yang masih terbungkus celana itu. Desahan Jin mulai terdengar, Jimin yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin bernafsu, Jin juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, seakan mendesakkan miliknya pada hole milik Jimin.

Desahan Jimin terdengar semakin jelas saja. Dengan cepat Jimin segera melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, perlahan dia turun dari badan Jin, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gundukkan milik Jin yang mulai membengkak, menggesekan pipinya ke gundukan milik Jin, lalu melepas zipper celana Jin menggunakan mulut dan giginya.

Jin semakin naik melihat tingkah Jimin. Apa kesibukan dan lelah yang membuat Jimin senafsu ini? Pikir Jin. Mata Jimin tampak tidak fokus, dan juga ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu. Saat bawahan Jin terlepas, milik Jin menampar pelan pipi Jimin. Jimin tampak takjub.

"Milikmu adalah milikku hyungh~" Jimin langsung mengocok milik Jin dan memberikan remasan kecil pada twinsball Jin. Jin mengeram tertahan atas perbuatan Jin pada miliknya, menyebabkan miliknya semakin tegang.

Tidak sampai disitu, mulut Jimin juga ikut berpartisipasi, menjilat dan menghisap milik Jin, tangannya yang satu lagi meremas miliknya sendiri. Jimin tampak sangat bernafsu hari ini seperti kucing yang sedang dalam masa heat nya, pikir Jin.

Dirinya tidak tahan lagi, dengan perlahan Jin membawa Jimin menjauh, Jimin melepaskan jilatan dan kulumannya sehingga terciptalah benang saliva antara milik Jin dengan mulut Jimin. Jimin menatap Jin dengan pandangan sayunya, seakan memohon Jin untuk cepat membawanya menuju kenikmatan.

Jin segera memperbaiki posisi Jimin, membuat Jimin membuka kakinya dengan lebar sambil mengocok milik Jimin, membuat Jimin meracau meminta lebih. Jin memberikan ketiga jarinya untuk dikulum Jimin sebagai pemanasan untuk hole Jimin nanti.

Dengan senang hati Jimin menerima jari panjang Jin, mengulumnya dengan cepat. Semakin cepat Jimin mengulum jarinya, semakin cepat pula kocokan tangan Jin pada milik Jimin. "Nghhh hh h-hyunghh hh hahhh ahhh~!" Jeritan Jimin terdengar keras di dorm sepi itu, Jimin telah mencapai puncaknya.

Cairan milik Jimin keluar cukup banyak, membasahi tangan dan juga perutnya sendiri. Jimin terengah dengan memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian dikejutkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari Jin. Jin memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Jimin dalam sekali hentakan, Jimin merasa perih, rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Maafkan hyung sayang, hyung tidak tahan~" Ucap Jin lalu dengan cepat Jin kembali meraup bibir Jimin, menenangkan Jimin. Tak lama kemudian Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, isyarat untuk Jin agak menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jin mulai bergerak menggenjot Jimin dibawahnya.

"Ahh hyunghh hh fasterhh hh~" desahan Jimin terdengar sensual, membuat Jin bersemangat untuk mempercepat gerakannya, gerakan yang akan membuat mereka mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Jimin masih tertidur sedangkan Jin yang sudah bangun mengelus sayang surai coklat Jimin. Pandangan Jin terkunci kepada bibir menggoda milik Jimin. Dirinya teringat akhir akhir ini Jimin senang sekali memakai lipbalm, apa itu juga upaya Jimin untuk menggodanya?

Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, lalu mulai mengecup bibir Jimin, berlanjut sampai mengulumnya. Jimin merasa sesak dan terusik mulai membuka matanya lalu mendorong pelan Jin untuk menjauh. Sungguh, dia sangat lemas sekarang.

"Pagi sayang~" sapa Jin dengan memasang senyumnya untuk menyambut pagi indahnya bersama Jimin, tetapi ekspresi Jimin malah sebaliknya, Jimin terlihat kesal.

"Waeyo sayang? Seharusnya pagi ini sudah segar kan?" Ujar Jin dan mengelus pipi Jimin yang malah kelihatan makin chubby. Jimin men pout kan bibirnya.

"Dasar hyung bodoh, aku makin lemas tahu, badanku sakit semua, pabo pabo pabo." Ujar Jimin sambil memukul dada Jin pelan.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlalu menggoda sayang, dan perihal semalam, bukankah kamu yang ingin dimasukki hm?" Ujar Jin sambil menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Jimin merasa wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang karena malu, ya semalam dia yang terlalu agresif.

"J-jangan memdekat.." Jimin berusaha menghindari Jin yang semakin mendekat padanya. Seringaian masih saja betah menghiasi wajah Jin dan dengan cepat Jin kembali meraup bibir ranum itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Teriakan Jimin memenuhi dorm sepi pagi itu.

Kemana yang lainnya? Hoo semuanya pergi dengan pasangan masing masing dan juga tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan JinJim kemarin dan juga pagi ini.

-THE END-

Kembali dengan FF untuk couple JinJim :3 FF ini terinspirasi dari abs Jimin yang menghilang saat pembuatan Summer Package Kinabalu dan abs nya kembali saat TRB – maka jadilah FF tidak senonoh ini :')  
Disini mungkin kami akan membahas beberapa review di FF kemarin ya soal VKook drabble itu. Seperti yang ditulis, VKook disana incest, tentu saja mommy tahu, karena anaknya yang rapuh itu mommy tidak sanggup menolak hubungan mereka.  
Lalu soal admin armytaemelon itu, dia cantik kayak Ariana xD  
Untuk request FF, boleh request dari moment kok, sebisanya akan kami buatkan jika ada waktu :3  
Kenapa FF ini nggak digabungin ke Kim Family Drabble? Karena lapak itu khusus menceritakan Keluarga Kim, keluarga kecil papi Namjoon dan mami Yoongi :3  
Sampai disini saja cuap-cuapnya, kritik, saran pertanyaan boleh dituangkan ke kotak review dan akan kami jawab dilain waktu :3  
Yang mau PDKT (?) boleh cek IG: sugamon9394  
Atau masih ada yang bingung tentang Kim Family bisa di cek .com (hilangkan tanda kurung)

 **Last, mind to review?**


	2. Drabble 2: NamGi

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

" _I should receive protection.. who will protect this contemptible body. #Suga"_

Begitulah tweet dari kekasihnya, Suga. Namjoon sangat sibuk dan baru saja mengetahui tweet dari kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya mungkin dalam keadaan yang rapuh saat ini. Meskipun Suga, Min Yoongi sang kekasih terkenal galak dan suka menggertak, sebenarnya dirinya sangat rapuh.

Namjoon belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut karena jadwalnya yang padat, menyebabkan dirinya telat pulang ke dorm mereka dan kurang komunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Dirinya yang khawatir akan sang kekasih memutuskan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Yoongi melalui Kakaotalk.

Rm: Suga yah~

S: Ya

Rm: Apa kau baik-baik saja?

S: Ya

Rm: Baguslah, malam ini juga sepertinya aku akan telat pulang, kau tidurlah lebih dulu, istirahat yang cukup.

S: Ya

Rm: Aku mencintaimu

S: Aku juga

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan mereka berdua, Yoongi tentu saja terlihat tidak baik dengan balasannya yang seperti itu. Meskipun Yoongi jarang bermanja, tetap saja Yoongi tidak akan sedingin dan secuek itu pada Namjoon. Rasanya Namjoon ingin segera pulang lalu mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Jam 1 malam tepat, Namjoon baru saja sampai di dorm mereka setelah schedule yang padat dan juga pengarahan-pengarahan untuknya karena dirinya adalah leader. Namjoon berjalan lesu memasuki dorm mereka.

Dirinya menemukan sang kekasih sedang tertidur di sofa dengan Jin yang baru saja ingin menyelimuti Yoongi. Jin yang menyadari kehadiran Namjoon segera saja melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Namjoon.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Yoongi?" Jin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya (menyelimuti Yoongi).

"Tidak ada hyung.. Mungkin.." Namjoon menjawab dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya tidak pas aku mengatakannya sekarang karena dirimu juga sibuk, aku tidak berniat membebani pikiranmu tetapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi susah tertidur, padahal kau tahu sendiri Yoongi sangat suka tidur. Dan juga makannya sedikit sekali, ini akan membuat kesehatannya memburuk, tolong bujuk dia." Jin menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Malam ini bawa saja Yoongi ke kamarmu, Jimin tidur di kamar kami hari ini dan Jungkook sudah mengungsi ke kamar V dan Jhope." Jin berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terdiam dan Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini? Dengan perlahan Namjoon menggendong Yoongi yang berbalut selimut ala bridal menuju ke kamarnya.

Namjoon merebahkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke kasur miliknya lalu mengelus pelan surai sang terkasih. Namjoon menghela napas frustasi lalu memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri lalu bersiap tidur.

Ketika dirinya sudah membersihkan diri, Namjoon kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih tertidur pulas, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Namjoon merebahkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi lalu mendekap kekasihnya. Malam yang dingin terasa lebih hangat, pikir Namjoon.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Pukul 4 pagi, Namjoon merasakan geliatan kecil dari dalam pelukannya. Namjoon membuka pelan matanya lalu menatap Yoongi yang masih bergelung menggeliat dalam selimut, mencari kehangatan lebih.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yoongi. Ternyata mendekap Yoongi didalam dekapan hangatnya saat tidur sangat ampuh untuk membuat kekasihnya tidur nyenyak. Namjoon mengelus pelan surai pirang milik kekasihnya, lalu mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya.

Yoongi yang merasa sedikit terusik, Yoongi membuka pelan matanya yang langsung saja disambut dengan wajah Namjoon yang tengah memandangnya dengan sayang.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun~" Suara lembut Namjoon, Yoongi sangat merindukannya. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menatap jam. Masih pukul 4, pikir Yoongi.

"Tidurlah lagi, masih ada waktu, bukankah jadwalmu padat sekali?" Namjoon mengangguk pertanda benar.

"Tetapi aku ingin menemui kekasihku, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol begini kan karena schedule kita." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengelus dengan sayang surai pirang milik Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak menjawab apa-apa, membiarkan Namjoon terus mengelus surai pirangnya. Yoongi sangat suka keadaan seperti ini.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu? Tidak bisa tidur? Makan sedikit? Sikap dingin di kakao? Dan juga tentang tweet itu.. Sebenarnya ada apa hm?" Yoongi terdiam mendapat pertanyaan beruntun tentang itu dari Namjoon. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membahasnya hal ini, tetapi Namjoon sudah bertanya.

"Aku.. hanya banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa terlalu rapuh bila jauh darimu, merasa dalam bahaya jika tidak ada dirimu, maka aku tweet seperti itu, menanyakannya kepada ARMY, manatahu ada yang mendapat jawabannya." Yoongi tersenyum sendu sebentar.

"Aku ingin terus didekatmu, saat itulah aku merasa kuat, aku merasa terlindungi, tetapi yang kupikirkan sekarang, diriku yang terlalu rapuh ini hanya akan menjadi bebanmu, aku.. aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu karena bebanmu sudah cukup banyak dengan aktifitas promosi, jadwal individual, dan leader dari grup ini.." Yoongi menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin.. kita berteman seperti biasa saja, perlahan aku akan.." Perkataan Yoongi terhenti kala Namjoon meraup bibir tipisnya secara tiba-tiba. Namjoon melepaskan tautan ciuman lebut singkat itu lalu menangkup pipi Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan serius, Yoongi masih terdiam.

"Dengar, jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi, aku tidak suka. Bagiku, kau bukanlah beban, kau adalah barang berharga yang harus kujaga terus, kita bisa melewatinya bersama, bukan dengan cara seperti yang tadi kau bilang, kita akan berpegangan satu sama lain melewati semuanya, aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertinggal sendirian di belakang."

Yoongi tertegun mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Yoongi menatap lekat mata Namjoon, mencari apakah ada kebohongan disetiap perkataannya. Tetapi Yoongi tidak menemukannya, Namjoon serius. Dengan lembut, Namjoon membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, mari melewatinya bersama~" Namjoon berbisik lembut di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sang dominan, Namjoon pun mengelus pelan dan mencium dengan lembut surai pirang milik Yoongi. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama, sampai pada akhirnya Yoongi membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku.. kau adalah segalanya~" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Namjoon lalu mencium lembut bibir orang terkasihnya.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu~"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu~"

-FIN-

Kembali datang membawa FF dari couple Namjoon dan Yoongi :3  
Disini kami akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang BTS Drabble ini.  
BTS Drabble ini kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek dari berbagai couple dan rated, tidak bersambung alias sekali tembak langsung habis. Jadi jika jangan rated M jangan kecewa #plak  
FF ini terinspirasi dari updatean Yoongi ya jaman comeback stage DOPE dan juga Namjoon daddy yang nampak sibuk, jika di backstage MCountdown begitu kan daddy selalu telat karena sibuk.  
Bagi yang mau request FF dari moment yang ada, boleh di rewiew atau DM atau email tetapi maaf, nggak bisa buat FF pairing lain selain NamGi, VKook dan JinJim karena alasan tertentu ._.a  
Dan yang terakhir yang ingin kami sampaikan, terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah membaca hasil karya dari akun ini, yang review, yang favorite dan yang follow juga, terima kasih semuanya ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


	3. Drabble 3: NamGi

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Suara deruan dari pesawat yang landing terdengar. Tak berapa lama pesawat telah siap melakukan landing dan pintu pesawat komersial rute Mexico-Korea terbuka. Penumpang pesawat tersebut turun, diantaranya terdapat member BTS dan staff Big Hit yang mengawal anak-anak BTS.

Dalam sekejap, setelah memasuki area bandara, ketujuh member tersebut dikawal dengan sangat ketat oleh beberapa bodyguard dan juga staff Big Hit. Tak ingin insiden beberapa jam lalu terjadi. Tampaknya semua member berusaha untuk tersenyum, meyakinkan kepada penggemar mereka bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Kemudian mereka pun memasuki Van mereka untuk kembali ke dorm setelah menyelesaikan TRB di Meksiko. Suasana di Van tak kalah hening, hanya ada suara Yoongi yang bertanya keadaan membernya.

"Jiminnie, apakah tangan mu ada yang berdarah?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ada hyung, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jimin yang sedang berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan hangat Jin.

"Apa?" Tanya Suga khawatir.

"Sudahlah Yoongi, jangan berlebihan begitu, aku sudah mengobati lengan Jimin, kau tenang saja." Jawab Jin kalem sambil mengusap surai Jimin.

"Hah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Hoseok ah, kau bagaimana? Apakah ada yang luka?" Yoongi beralih menanyakan keadaan Hoseok.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak apa apa, hanya ketarik dan kedorong saja." Jawab Hoseok sembari tersenyum, meyakinkan hyung nya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Yoongi kembali bertanya kepada Hoseok.

"Aniya, aku tidak merasa sakit hyung."

"Baguslah, kau sebaiknya istirahat."

"Ya hyung." Kemudian Hoseok menyamankan duduknya untuk istirahat, tubuhnya sangat lelah dan tidur adalah obat terbaik untuknya.

"Taehyung, Jungkook, apa kalian ada terluka atau sakit?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, karena saat ini posisi Yoongi berada di tengah "anak incestnya" karena V dan Jungkook sendiri yang memaksa untuk duduk disamping sang sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu mereka.

"Aniya hyung." jawab VKook kompak. Mendengar itu, Yoongi mengusap kepala anak-anaknya dengan lembut karena kepala anak-anaknya berada di bahunya.

Jujur saja insiden saat di bandara Meksiko tadi membuat dia sangat khawatir pada anak-anaknya, khususnya pada mental anak-anaknya.

"Ja,sebaiknya kalian tidur lah, perjalanan kita masih jauh." Ucapnya Yoongi yang masih saja mengusap sayang kepala V dan Jungkook.

"Ye mom" Kemudian VKook menyusul hyung-hyungnya ke alam mimpi. Melihat itu semua, sang leader yang dari tadi hanya diam sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu dan bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Yoongi, tetapi menurutnya Yoongi tak harus melupakan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau sebaiknya juga istirahat." Ujar Rapmon dari bangkunya.

Mendengar itu, Suga hanya mendengus sebal kepada kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak kejengkelan yang harus dia sampaikan tapi bukan saat ini. Tahu bahwa Yoongi-nya sebal kepadanya, Namjoon hanya mendesah frustasi, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit, pikirnya.

Setelah membelah jalan Seoul selama satu jam, van tersebut akhirnya berhenti di dorm BTS, dan satu persatu member BTS keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Drap drap drap

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, saat ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk membahas apapun, dan ia tahu bahwa sang leader sedang mengikuti dirinya dan ia sedang tidak ingin berjumpa dengan sang kekasih karena ia sangat jengkel.

"Yoongi hyung, tunggu." Ujar Rapmon yang sudah disampingnya. Jangan tanya kenapa, sekeras apapun Yoongi untuk melangkah tetap saja akan terkejar oleh Namjoon mengingat kaki sang seme yang panjang.

"DIAM!" Seru Yoongi membuat semua member minus Yoongi dan Namjoon menatap mereka. Ada yang menatap malas, ada juga yang menatap kasihan pada nasib Namjoon.

' _Namjun hyung,aku harap besok kau masih bisa merasakan sinar matahari, kami sayang pada mu hyung, percayalah'_ batin beberapa member dengan kompak dan bejatnya.

"Jiminnie." Panggilan Jin membuat Jimin menoleh padanya.

"Apa hyung?" Jawab namja berbokong montok tersebut.

"Kau lihat itu? Akan ada bencana sehabis ini?"

"Hhh" Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tahu akhir dari percakapan ini.

"Hehehe, biarkan aku ke kamar mu." Ujar Jin.

"Terserah mu hyung, aku ingin tidur, sebaiknya kau bilang pada V untuk ke kamar Jungkook dan juga Hobi hyung." Jawab Jimin sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti karena percakapan konyol dari sang seme.

"V, JHOPE!" Panggil Jin dengan berteriak kepada member yang memiliki usia lebih muda dua dan tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Apa hyung? Kau mau menyuruh ku untuk ikut bersama manajer hyung eoh? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pindah segera daripada aku harus melihat pemandangan yang tak senonoh." Ujar Hoseok sebal kepada hyung tertuanya kemudian berlalu dan menyusul sang manajer. Sementara V hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan _'aku-sudah-tahu-tanpa-kau-beri-tahu'_.

"Jiminnie, lihat, semuanya sudah setuju." Girang Jin yang hanya dibalas deathglare dari sang uke yang malah membuatnya menjadi imut di mata Jin.

Sementara itu Yoongi terus melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru dan membuka pintu dorm dengan jauh dari kata sabar. Setelah membukanya, ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya yang masih setia diikuti oleh Namjoon. Kemudian menuju ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Dia membanting pintunya. Namjoon memundurkan langkahnya sedetik sebelum hidungnya terkena ciuman maut dari pintu kamarnya. Percayalah, dia hanya butuh ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya bukan ciuman maut dari pintu. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk dan menyusul Yoongi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Yoongi hyung." Panggil Namjoon pelan.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang untuk diam!" Yoongi menjawabnya dengan jengkel.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau istirahatlah juga." Namjoon masih saja bicara ketika Yoongi menyuruhnya diam.

"Aku bukan kau Namjoon!"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Apa kau kira dengan kau minta maaf semuanya akan berubah?! Bagaimana kalau seandainya J-hope, Jimin, V, dan Jungkook bukan hanya sekedar diperlakukan seperti tadi?!" Ujar Yoongi dengan muka merah karena emosi. Kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memilih berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Lagian kau tidak seharusnya seperti tadi hyung."

"Seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau marah di airport, harusnya kau sadar hyung, kau seorang artis hyung."

"KAU! TIDAK MENJADI ARTIS PUN TIDAK APA ASALKAN MEREKA SELAMAT, DEMI TUHAN, NAMJOON, KEMANA OTAK JENIUS MU. BAHKAN KAU MASIH BISA MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU SAAT MEMBER MU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU?! LAGIAN SAAT ITU AKU BUKAN SEORANG ARTIS, AKU TIDAK SEDANG DI ATAS PANGGUNG, KAU MENYEBALKAN NAMJOON!" Pekik Yoongi meluapkan kejengkelannya.

Mendengar amarah dari jeritan kekasihnya, Namjoon beranjak dari kasur Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi lembut dari belakang. Yoongi mencoba menepis tangan Namjoon, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena Namjoon lebih kuat darinya.

"Mianhae.." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu kekasihnya.

"Tapi hyung, kau harus bisa untuk mengontrol diri mu hyung. Bukan hanya karena kau seorang artis, ARMY lain pun akan mengkhawatirkan mu, sementara aku paham kau tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir bukan? Selain itu aku khawatir kepada mu hyung, bukan hanya sebatas seorang leader tapi juga sebagai kekasih mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apalagi tega melihat amarah mu memakan energi mu, memakan mentalmu, aku sangat paham sayang, kau sudah sangat lelah. Jika kau tidak kasihan pada dirimu, maka ijinkan aku untuk memahami kebutuhan badan mu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit hyung. Aku sangat sedih, melihat mu kelelahan saja aku sudah tidak tega sayang, apalagi melihat mu sakit. Kau sangat tahu dengan baik bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat kau mengalami operasi kemarin. Aku akui aku salah, aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik, tapi setidaknya jangan buat aku gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk mu sayang. Aku sangat mencintai mu" Ujar Namjoon diakhir dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Yoongi.

Mendengar itu Suga tersentak, ia tak tahu kalau ternyata kekasihnya lebih tahu dirinya. Ia segera membalikkan dirinya dan memeluk kekasihnya erat. Melihat itu, Namjoon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu khawatirnya kepada ku, kau bukan leader yang buruk Namjoon, kau yang terbaik, dan juga kau kekasih ku, kekasih yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Maafkan aku, hiks.." Isakan Yoongi terdengar kala dirinya tidak bisa menahan air matanya, air mata untuk kebahagiannya, bahagia karena memiliki seorang pendamping yang terbaik bagi dirinya, juga bahagia karena memiliki leader yang sangat sangat baik dan juga air mata penyesalan, menyesal karena telah menganggap Namjoon tidak perduli. Namjoon mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut, sesekali ia mencium surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, aku berterima kasih karena kau bersedia mengkhawatirkan member lain, sampai kau harus mengabaikan diri mu sendiri." Ujarnya sambil mengusap jejak air mata dari pipi Yoongi.

HUP

"Cha, sebaiknya kau tidur sayang, tubuh ini butuh istirahat yang banyak~" Ujar Namjoon sambil menggendong Yoongi ala bridal menuju kasurnya.

"Namjoonie, turunkan aku." Ujar Yoongi malu-malu sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Aniya, kau tidak usah malu Yoongi, tidak ada orang lain yang melihat."

PLAK  
Namjoon mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Yoongi di dadanya.

"Aku lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku hyung." Sungut Yoongi.

"Ya, kau kekasih ku sayang." Jawab Namjoon error sambil merebahkan badannya dengan Yoongi yang berada di atasnya.

"Namjoonie, kenapa aku disini, dan lepas, aku mau turun dan tidur dengan posisi normal."

"Aniya, kau pikir aku tak tahu sayang? Kau dan aku sudah lebih dua tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tahu bahwa kau membutuhkan keadaan seperti ini bukan? Ckck, tak mau mengaku eoh?"

"Aihs, sudahlah, lagian kalaupun harus seperti YAK LEPASKAN aish tangan mu tolong singkirkan dari pantat ku, dasar mesum."

"Wae? Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan turun sayang." Jawab Namjoon dengan tampang polos.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku sudah lelah." Ujar Yoongi mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Geurae, sebaiknya kau tidur, tapi hyung..." Ucapan menggantung Namjoon kembali membuat Yoongi membuka matanya.

"Apalagi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan malas.

"Aku belum mendapatkan jatah ciuman dari mu sayang." Namjoon berujar sambil memasang senyum modusnya.

"Ya Namjoon, ku persilahkan untuk mati." Ujar Yoongi ketus.

"Ya hyung kau tega sekali." Namjoon mengeluarkan jurus merengek yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya itu.

"..." Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Hyung" Namjoon juga tidak menyerah membujuk kekasihnya.

"..." Yoongi masih diam.

"Hyung" Namjoon belum menyerah.

"..." Dan Yoongi masih mendiamkannya.

"Hyuuumpphh" Rengekan menjijikkan dari Namjoon terhenti kala Yoongi menciumnya.  
Sejujurnya Yoongi juga merindukan bibir tebal kekasihnya itu, namun ia malu untuk mengakuinya.

Yare yare, cinta itu memang seperti itu, tidak membutuhkan banyak kata-kata, Tetapi tahu satu sama lain. Dan itu adalah cara terbaik dari Namjoon untuk menjaga Yoonginya. 

-FIN-

Kembali lagi dengan FF NamGi '-')/  
FF ini terinspirasi dari info yang kami baca tentang TRB di Mexico yang katanya rusuh di airport dan jadilah FF ini.  
Untuk FF request ya belum kami buat karena ya masih belum bisa mengembangkannya, belum ada video yang beredar (?) ditambah kami mulai sibuk juga, liburan telah berakhir ._.  
Untuk para pembaca, yang review maupun tidak, kami ucapkan terima kasih telah setia membaca cerita picisan dari kami ._.

Longlast my the most precious otp, my NamGi, my SugaMon

 **Last, mind to review?**


	4. Drabble 4: NamGi

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda mungil sedang berada di dunianya bersama komiknya di ranjangnya. Membaca buku adalah hobinya, menurutnya membaca buku lebih bermanfaat daripada membaca dari alat elektronik baik hp, laptop atau apapun itu. Ia membaca dengan khidmat sampai suara ketukan pada pintunya terdengar.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mendengar itu dia hanya bisa mendesah, karena ia paling tidak suka kegiatan sakralnya diganggu. Ia pun memilih untuk mengabaikannya, namun suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Dengan terpaksa dia bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintunya.

"Yo,Baby hyung!" Sapa Namjoon dengan norak.

"Ish, kau ini, mengganggu ku saja." Sungut sang pemuda mungil itu yang sering dipanggil Yoongi.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Namjoon berjalan ke kamar Yoongi tanpa permisi dan dengan seenaknya duduk di ranjang Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi masih di ambang pintu.

"Aku sedang membaca dan kau mengganggu ku." Ujar Yoongi ketus.

"Hehe, mianhae Yoongi, terus kenapa kau masih disitu? Ja, sini hyung." Perintah Namjoon sembari menepuk-nepuk ranjang, pertanda agar Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara sang hyung masih setia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Melihat itu sang seme hanya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Ya hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Ani! Kau mengganggu ku, aku malas untuk berjalan!" Ucap Yoongi masih dengan nada ketusnya. Mendengar itu Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

''Oh? Kau mau ku gendong bukan? Kenapa tidak bilang sayang~" Ujar Namjoon yang paham bahwa sifat manja kekasihnya pun mulai berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang malas gerak ini -kalau tidak mau dikatakan manja- dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Cha, Ayo~" Bujuk Namjoon. "Shireo!" Ketus Yoongi.

"Yakin?" Bujuknya lagi. Yoongi masih setia berdiri dengan posisi merajuknya. Melihat Yoongi masih setia merajuk, Namjoon berdiri dan tiba-tiba ia menggendong Yoongi ala pengantin.

"YA! BABO NAMJOON!" Pekik Yoongi.

"Terserahmu sayang~" Balas Namjoon yang tidak mau menyanggah sang kekasih, ia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah ranjang dan meletakkan Yoongi ke ranjangnya.

"Ca, jangan ngambek lagi tuan putri." Ujarnya sambil mengelus surai blonde sang kekasih.

PLAK

Yoongi memukul tangan Namjoon. "Ya sayang kenapa malah dipukul." protes Namjoon.

"Aku bukan tuan putri Namjoon babo dan aku masih laki-laki jika kau lupa itu." Balas Yoongi.

"Ah, dari mana aku bisa tahu kalau kau laki-laki sayang?" Usil Namjoon.

"Yak! Babo, sudahlah aku tak mau bahas itu atau kau bisa balik ke kamarmu." Ujar Yoongi yang sebal terhadap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku hahaha" Ujar Namjoon yang lebih memilih tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia pun naik ke ranjang Yoongi dan dengan seenaknya dia meletakkan kepalanya ke paha Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Oh ya hyung, aku lupa sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu."

"Aku tak heran kalau kau begitu, yang ku herankan kenapa kau bisa dibilang sexy brain, padahal hal gitu saja kau lupa, cih."

"Ya, jangan cemburu hyung~" Namjoon mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Ani." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Sudahlah, aku mau nunjukkan ini hyung." Kemudian Namjoon mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memutar sebuah video Bangtan bomb yang diambil dari J-hope's cam. Setelah selesai melihat video itu, Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya. Namjoon pun memutar video tersebut sekali lagi, kemudian menghentikannya di menit saat Jungkook menunjukkan gamenya ke kamera J-hope, disitu juga tampak Namjoon yang sibuk membaca sesuatu dari ponselnyanya, Yoongi yang duduknya dalam pose aneh seperti orang yang sedang bosan dan beberapa noona stylish.

"Hyung,kenapa kau duduk seperti itu?" Namjoon bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yoongi.

"Jadi kau hanya mau ya tanganmu kenapa membuka baju ku ya mesum." ujar Yoongi yang sibuk memukul tangan Namjoon yang menyingkap bajunya. Setelah berhasil menyingkap baju bagian perut Yoongi, Namjoon membenamkan kepalanya ke perut Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi harus kegelian apalagi saat nafas Namjoon menyapa langsung perutnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung aku tidak akan memakan mu, lanjutkan bicara mu." Perintah sang dominan.

"Kau kesini dan mengganggu ku hanya ingin bertanya itu?" Tanya Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan Namjoon.

"Nde, kenapa kau duduk seperti sayang?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian mengecup perut Yoongi dan memeluknya erat.

"Lalu kau kira apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi? Berbicara dengan noonadeul? Apa aku harus ikut menggosip seperti mereka? Sementara anak-anak pada sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Kau yang ku harap bisa mengusir kebosanan ku, malah kau juga yang buat aku semakin bosan." Jelas Yoongi yang dibumbui protes dari Yoongi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselmu sayang, kasihan ponselmu dibeli tetapi tidak digunakan." Ujar Namjoon masih saja mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku tegaskan, aku tidak terlalu suka menggunakan ponsel." Belanya.

"Lalu kemana bukumu? Biasanya kau membaca bukumu?"

"Aku tidak membawanya, karena semua koleksi komik ku sudah ku baca semua, aku kira kau tidak akan mengabaikan ku, ternyata aku salah, aku kalah menarik dibandingkan barang mati itu." Ucapnya sendu. Namjoon menarik kepalanya dari perut Yoongi.

"Eoh? Kalah menarik dari ponsel ini maksudmu hyung?"

"Nde."

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu, kan aku yang merasakannya hyung." Ucap Namjoon.

"Tapi aku juga merasakannya, setiap kau sudah bersama ponselmu kau seakan-akan tidak melihat ku, buktinya kau sendiri telah melihatkan?" Bela Yoongi.

"Ah aku hanya membaca interview kita hyung, baiklah,aku minta maaf, Minggu besok kau ku ajak ke toko buku." Tawar Namjoon.

"Shireo." Tolak Yoongi.

"Aku yang akan bayar bukunya hyung." Ucap Namjoon seakan tahu maksud sang uke, kemudian membenamkan kembali kepalanya ke perut telanjang Yoongi.

"Ah, kalau itu baiklah, kau yang memaksaku." Mendengar itu Namjoon hanya mendengus kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya.

"Hyung, badang mu harum.."

"hmm aku ta..." Ucapan Yoongi terhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya horor kearah Namjoon yang dibalas tatapan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari Namjoon. Kemudian Yoongi menarik rambut Namjoon kuat yang menghasilkan rintihan dari Namjoon.

"YA, KAU! KENAPA MENGGIGIT PERUTKU?" Teriak Yoongi kalap.

"Hyung aku tarik ucapanku yang tidak akan memakan mu." Namjoon bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di hadapan Yoongi, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan dengan cepat pula Yoongi menahan dada Namjoon.

"Kau gila Namjoon."

"Karena mu hyung."

"Aku tidak mau." Yoongi menolak keinginan Namjoon.

"Kau harus mau hyung." Dengan cepat Namjoon menindih badan kecil Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yoongi lagi.

"Kau harus mau hyung." Namjoon masih terus memaksa.

"Ani." Yoongi masih menolak.

"Ya, karena kau sudah setuju mari kita lanjutkan Yoongi." Ucap Namjoon ngawur.

"Hey, kapan aku bilang setuju." Yoongi memprotes ucapan Namjoon.

"Nah kau sudah bilang setuju." Ternyata Namjoon menjebak Yoongi.

"Tidak, aku tidak ahh mauuhh.." Kesalahan Yoongi adalah tidak menghiraukan sexy brain Namjoon.

Seperti pepatah bilang 1001 jalan menuju Roma dan dengan pintarnya Namjoon menerapkannya dalam memonopoli Yoongi, mungkin Yoongi menghalang bibir Namjoon untuk mencium bibir Yoongi, tapi bibir Namjoon tidak bisa dihalangi menuju lehernya. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya Yoongi harus benar-benar melindungi dirinya yah walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak berguna -eh-.

-FIN-

Balik lagi dengan ff sugamon,ayeeeee.

Well, tentang request dari guest ssi yang meminta dibuatin ff dari kejadian di TRB Dallas, ehm ff yang berasal dari kejadian tersebut telah pernah dibuat ffnya oleh author Tuneperseven Heaven sunbaenim dan saya telah membacanya, takutnya nanti ffnya malah menjadi plagiat ._. so pardon me.  
Dan buat Albino's deer yang mesan ff VKook, mohon sabar yah dear, ffnya lagi proses dan kami lagi berusaha mencari moment fullnya dari BTS SUMMER PACKAGE.  
Lalu juga ada yang menanti FF JinJim ya, masih stuck sih tapi kami usahakan untuk mempostnya nanti malam atau besok. Maaf jika lama, karena asal lihat JinJim ide yang keluar pada smut semua ._.

As usual, butuh kritik dan saran dari reader semuanya.

Yang mau PDKT (?) boleh cek IG: sugamon9394  
Atau masih ada yang bingung tentang Kim Family bisa cek di .com (hilangkan tanda kurung)

 **Last, mind to review?**


	5. Drabble 5: JinJim

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/JinJim (Jin X Jimin)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love, Lemon, Dirty talk**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

" _Namjoon oppa!"_

" _Yoongi oppa!"_

" _Namjoon oppa neomu joahyo!"_

Teriakan Jimin ala fangirl terus saja berputar didalam pikirannya Jin, membuatnya kesal saja. Ketika fansign tadi, Jimin terus saja memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan oppa, lalu juga memanggil Yoongi seperti itu.

Hal yang paling membuat kesalnya memuncak adalah, ketika dirinya menyuruh Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa, Jimin malah memanggilnya Jin hyung dengan nada datar, tidak ada manis-manisnya sedikitpun.

Kini mereka sedang berada didalam van dengan Jimin yang bergelayut manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Jin. Meskipun Jin sedang kesal, Jin tidak menolak perlakuan Jimin karena jarang sekali Jimin ingin bermanja padanya, ya karena kucing kecilnya ini sangat pemalu. Alasan lainnya adalah Suga jarang sekali menbiarkan Jin duduk bersama Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin sedikit heran kenapa kekasihnya ini diam sekali sejak fansign tadi. Tetapi Jimin tidak memikirkannya terlalu lama, mungkin hyungnya itu hanya kelelahan. Jimin juga ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Jimin memeluk pinggang Jin dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya masih bersandar ke bahu Jin, dan matanya perlahan mulai menutup.

Kekesalan Jin pun menguap ketika melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia kesal dan marah kepada makhluk manis dan sexy yang satu ini. Tangan Jin perlahan sudah mendarat diatas surai merah milik Jimin dan mengelusnya pelan, memberikan sensasi nyaman untuk Jimin.

Posisi mereka terus seperti itu sampai van mereka mencapai dorm mereka. Jimin masih saja belum membuka matanya meskipun Jin sudah beberapa kali menepuk pelan pipinya yang chubby itu. Mungkin Jimin kelelahan, pikir Jin. Jin menjadi tidak tega membangunkannya memutuskan untuk menggendong Jimin.

Perlahan Jin menggendong Jimin keluar dari van, membawa tubuh Jimin menuju kamarnya. Jin merebahkan tubuh Jimin ke kasur lalu menatap wajah tertidur Jimin dengan lekat. Tangan Jin sudah mendarat di surai merah Jimin, mengelusnya pelan.

Jimin masih nyaman saja dengan tidurnya, enggan membuka matanya. Mata Jin mengamati wajah sang kekasih yang tertidur, mulai dari dahi indah, mata sipit yang sedang menutup, hidung mancung, pipi tembem, lalu terpaku kepada bibir menggoda kekasihnya.

Jin mengelus pelan bibir menggoda itu. Tidak disangka oleh Jin, Jimin mengeluarkan desahan pelan tetapi masih dalam keadaan tidur. Hal ini membuat Jin tergoda mengerjai kekasihnya saat tidur, Jin belum pernah mencobanya. Dulu Jin pernah mencobanya di kamar mandi bersama Jimin saat pembuatan photobook NOW in Thailand.

Jin memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Jimin, seakan-akan Jimin sedang mengoral jarinya. Jimin masih saja belum membuka matanya. Jin semakin mengerjai tubuh Jimin, tangannya yang bebas mulai menjelajahi badan Jimin.

Tangannya berhenti pada salah satu tonjolan di dada Jimin. Jin mengelus lalu mencubitnya pelan, menimbulkan reaksi dari Jimin berupa erangan kecil. Jimin mulai tidak nyaman didalam tidurnya, menyebabkan dirinya mengeliat tidak nyaman.

Meskipun begitu, Jin tidak menghentikan aksinya itu. Jin membuka pakaian milik kekasihnya, menjelajahi seluruh badan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur meskipun dalam keadaan tidak nyaman.

Jin mulai menjelajahi diri Jimin dengan lidahnya. Perlahan dari area leher, lalu turun kepada dua tonjolan di dada Jimin yang sudah mulai menegang karena rangsangan dari Jin dan juga udara dingin yang menerpanya.

Jin meraup salah satu tonjolan itu yang membuat Jimin membuka matanya. Jimin mendesah pelan, dirinya merasa sangat lelah tetapi disisi lain dia juga terangsang. Ia melihat ke arah dadanya yang sedang dikerjai oleh kekasihnya. Jin juga melihat Jimin yang membuka matanya.

"Menikmatinya sayang?" Ujar Jin dengan suara beratnya.

"Eghh hyung~ Aku lelah.." Ujar Jimin yang disertai mata yang kembali terpejam.

"Eoh? Apakah ini harus dihentikan?" Tanya Jin menggoda Jimin. Jimin berpikir bimbang. Ia lelah, tetapi dia juga terangsang. Tapi pikiran sehatnya masih mendominasi dirinya.

"Hentikah hyung." Putusnya dengan suara serak, ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Hmm? Hentikan?" Tanya Jin namun tangannya mengarah ke selangkangan Jimin kemudian mengelus tonjolan yang ada di selangkangan Jimin.

"Eunghhhh~" Desah Jimin dengan suara imut nan sexy miliknya.

"Apakah harus kita hentikan sayang?" Goda Jin kemudian mengecup nipple Jimin. Kecupan tersebut menciptakan sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh sang pemuda mungil bersurai merah tersebut.

"Ahh hyunghh.. b-berhentihh.." Jawab Jimin terputus-putus karena selangkangannya dipijat pelan oleh Jin. Jin tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Jimin, masih terus melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi badan Jimin. Jin mulai membuka seluruh pakaian milik Jimin.

"H-hyunghh.."

"Panggil aku oppa.." Ucap Jin memotong kata-kata Jimin. Jimin terlihat kebingungan. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Jimin, Jin segera mengocok cepat milik Jimin, membuatnya mendesah.

"Ahh hyunghh.."

"Salah, oppa sayang~" Jin mengoreksi panggilan Jimin untuknya, dirinya masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian fansign tadi. Jin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sensitif milik Jimin.

"Panggil aku oppa.. selama kegiatan ini berlangsung.." Ulang Jin mengingatkan Jimin sesekali menghembuskan napas beratnya ke telinga Jimin, membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"O-oppa.." Jimin berbisik pelan dengan pipi meronanya. Ya, dia merasa malu, apalagi sekarang Jin menatapnya dalam. Jin tersenyum sebentar lalu meraup bibir menggoda milik Jimin, mengajaknya perang lidah yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Jin.

Jimin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher milik Jin, memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Akal sehatnya telah kalah dengan suasana yang diciptakan oleh Jin.

"Oppa.. hh.." Desahan pelan Jimin terus saja terdengar karena ulah tangan nakal milik Jin yang masih menjelajahi tubuh telanjangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Tak hanya dengan tangan, kini mulutnya juga ikut memanjakan tubuh Jimin.

"Ahh! Hyunghh.." Desahan Jimin terdengar lemah kala Jin memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam Jimin tanpa ada peringatan dahulu. Jin mengelus surai merah milik Jimin, menenangkannya. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali, Jin tetap ingin menyiapkan kekasihnya, tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kesakitan terlalu lama. Jari milik Jin mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting didalam Jimin, membuat desahan lemah itu terus mengalir dari bibir Jimin.

Setelah Jimin sedikit tenang, Jin mulai memasukkan jari ketiga yang membuat Jimin mengerang pelan. Holenya terasa perih. Jin kembali menangkan Jimin dengan mengecup daerah leher Jimin.

Ketika Jimin sudah mulai tenang, Jin mulai menggerakkan jarinya membuat Jimin mencengkram lengannya, desahan kembali memenuhi kamar itu, tetapi kali ini yang terdengar adalah desahan yang sarat akan kenikmatan.

Jin yang merasa sudah cukup menyiapkan kekasihnya pun mulai membuka celana miliknya, membebaskan miliknya yang sudah sesak itu. Jin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu menggesek miliknya ke hole Jimin, membuat Jimin agak tersentak kaget dengan milik Jin yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Merasakan kejantanan Jin yang mengacung tegak, Jimin bangkit dari ranjang dan melihat milik Jin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mau ini sayang?" Ucap Jin sambil mengusap miliknya. Jimin mengangguk semangat dan segera memegang milik Jin. Ia mengulum kejantanan Jin sambil memijat perlahan twinsball milik Jin.

"Ugh.. yes baby, like that.." Erang Jin sambil memegang kepala Jimin dan memaju mundurkan miliknya, sesekali Jimin tersedak akibat kejantanan Jin yang menyapa kerongkongannya. Jin segera mencabut kejantanannya yang dibalas tatapan sebal oleh Jimin.

"HYUNG!" Teriakan protes Jimin terdengar nyaring. Mendengar ia dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung, Jin tak segan mencubit nipple Jimin yang menegang.

"Ahhh..." Erang Jimin secara reflek.

"Panggil apa sayang?" Tanya Jin sembari mengusap pipi Jimin.

"Oppahh.."

"Bagus sayang~" Jin kemudian membantu Jimin berdiri kemudian meraup rakus bibir Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu lebar Jin. Setelah selesai meraup bibir Jimin, Jin membalikkan badan Jimin kemudian mulai mengecup leher Jimin dan perlahan-lahan kecupan Jin turun ke punggung kecil milik Jimin.

Tanpa diperintah Jimin segera menunggingkan badannya. Ciuman Jin terhenti kala ia melihat bongkahan kenyal milik kekasihnya. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat aset kekasihnya yang sangat kenyal tersebut.

PLAK

"Ah... Oppaahh.." Desah Jimin saat asetnya ditampar oleh Jin. Kemudian Jin mengelus bokong Jimin dan mulai mencium bokong kenyal tersebut. Setelah puas dengan bokong Jimin, ia membukan belahan bokong Jimin dan ia segera disuguhi sebuah lubang berwarna pink, lubang yang selalu ketat tak perduli seberapa sering Jin memasukinya. Jin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat lubang Jimin perlahan.

"Ahhh oppaahh~ jangan bermain-main." Erang Jimin frustasi. Seakan-akan tuli, Jin terus bermain dengan lubang Jimin, sesekali ia menyesap lubang tersebut dan menimbulkan sensasi geli oleh Jimin yang menyebabkan Jimin lebih menunggingkan bokongnya secara refleks.

"Ahhh~ Oppaah, stopphh aku tak kuaat lagihh~ Masukan milik mu oppaah ke dalam lubang ku, I need it oppaahh~~" Pinta Jimin secara binal. Mendengar itu Jin pun segera memposisikan miliknya di hadapan hole Jimin. Ia menggesekkan miliknya ke opening hole milik Jimin yang membuat Jimin menggeram frustasi.

"JIN OPPAH~" Teriak Jimin sambil meneteskan air mata akibat libidonya yang tak segera dituntaskan.

"Aigooo, sayang, tak tahan eoh?" Ujar Jin sembari meremas bokong kenyal Jimin. Setelah puas menggoda Jimin, ia langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Jimin.

"AHHH~" Jimin menjerit karena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Hole miliknya terasa panas, perih.

"Maaf sayang~ Aku mencintaimu~" Ucap Jin dengan bisikan tepat di telinga sang kekasih, menenangkan sang kekasih yang sedang menahan perih. Jimin menahan suaranya sebentar, mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Bergeraklah Jin oppa, dengan kasar dan cepat.. Aku haus akan cairan cinta milikmu.." Jimin mengeluarkan jurus dirty talk miliknya dengan suara serak, menambah kesan sexy lalu juga ekspresi yang juga minta digagahi membuat Jin horny sampai puncaknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jin segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, menggagahi sang uke yang haus akan sentuhannya. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar, menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang kekasih, membuatnya mengerang.

"Ahh hahh o-oppa.. Jin oppa! AHHH!"

Sampai akhirnya mencapai tujuan mereka, kenikmatan bersama..

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan malam mereka setelah 3 ronde lamanya. Jimin terkulai lemas dengan posisi berada dalam dekapan hangat Jin. Sedangkan Jin mengelus sayang surai merah milik Jimin. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan terjaga.

"Hyung~" Jimin yang membuka suara.

"Hm?" Jin membalas dengan singkat, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya (mengelus surai milik Jimin).

"Kenapa.. tiba-tiba hyung menyuruhku memanggil oppa?" Jimin masih bingung dengan kekasihnya itu. Jin diam, kembali teringat kejadian fansign itu. Jin mendengus sebal.

"Kau lupa sayang? Di fansign itu kau tidak mau memanggilku oppa, jadi ya begitulah.." Jawab Jin yang malah membuat Jimin tertawa tertahan.

"Ya, ya, waeyo?" Tanya Jin lalu mendengus lagi, sedikit kesal.

"Karena itu hyung?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Jin. Senyuman Jimin masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, lalu Jimin memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Kau harus tahu hyung, alasanku tak ingin memanggilmu dengan oppa adalah karena aku bukan mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, tapi mencintaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku sadar bahwa cintaku dan cintamu adalah sebuah jalinan yang terlarang namun aku mempertahankannya karena aku sadar cinta kita terlalu spesial untuk dilenyapkan. Jika aku seorang wanita maka aku dan kau tidak akan berjumpa, Tuhan mempertemukan kita dalam keadaan kita berjenis kelamin yang sama. Dan cinta kita terjalin karena kita memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama hyung." Ujar Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Jin. Jin membalas pelukan Jimin dan mengecup kecil pundak telanjang Jimin.

"Maafkan aku sayang~ Aku tak menyangka kau memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Maaf dan aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu~" Ucap Jin dengan suara beratnya.

"Hmmm aku tahu hyung, aku juga mencintaimu~" Ucap Jimin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ja, sebaiknya kita tidur sayang, aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

"Ah, itu karena kau hyung." Sungut Jimin saat mengingat ganasnya Jin menggarapnya.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jin tak terima disalahkan.

"Ugh badan ku sakit hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau memperkosa ku." Ngambek Jimin.

"Eoh? Memperkosa? Bukannya kau menikmatinya? Bahkan memintaku dengan mulut binalmu, bukan begitu sayang? Apa kau lupa itu? Baiklah aku bantu kau mengingatnya lagi" ucap Jin disertai smirk yang mengesalkan menurut Jimin.

"HYUNG! KAU LAKUKAN ITU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH SEBULAN HYUNG!" Ancam Jimin dan Jin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pahit. Pada akhirnya Jin mengalah daripada tidak mendapat jatahnya.

Cinta itu, tidak memandang gender bukan?

-FIN-

Halo kami kembali lagi dengan FF smut JinJim ._.a  
Maafkan saya kalau memikirkan JinJim yang terpikir hanya hal-hal berbau mesum karena Jimin super sexy (?)  
Maaf juga buat yang nungguin JinJim karena terus dijanjikan mulu tapi nggak jadi-jadi. Soalnya dalam pembuatan FF kali ini kebanyakan nge-stuck ._. Untung author lain disini mau bantuin kalau tidak ya FF ini tidak akan jadi malam ini :3  
FF ini saya ambil momentnya dari fansign jaman Boy In Luv hasil fancam It's Your Day masternim dimana Jimin panggil Namjoon oppa, Yoongi oppa, sedangkan Jin yang berada disampingnya juga ingin dipanggil oppa, tapi Jimin malah panggil dia hyung dan dengan nada datar xD  
Sebenarnya seharusnya di FF ini Jimin rambutnya hitam, tapi saya lagi geregetan sama Jimin dengan rambut merahnya itu jadi nggak apa ya ._.a  
Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang bersedia membaca fiksi dari akun ini, dan kami lebih berterima kasih lagi kepada yang review, favorite dan juga follow fiksi dari akun ini :3 Special thanks untuk kak Eki yang membantu dalam penyelesaian FF ini xD  
Untuk FF request, mohon kesabarannya, kami kerjakan kok dan pasti di post nanti :3

 **Last, mind to review?**


	6. Drabble 6: NamGi

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda manis seputih salju tampak sedang memfokuskan penglihatannya pada laptop yang berada didepannya. Ekspresinya tampak berubah-ubah, kadang tersenyum kecil, cemberut, dan menyerit bingung.

Pemuda manis itu, Min Yoongi, masih saja terpaku didepan laptop saat pintu kamar yang sedang ia tempati terbuka.

Tanpa ia lihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang memasuki kamar itu. Tentu saja pemilik kamar ini, yang merupakan leader dan juga kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya lalu duduk disamping Yoongi, memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi masih saja fokus kepada apa yang sedang ia tonton sedangkan Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya menuju leher milik Yoongi, menyesap harum yang menguar dari leher Yoongi. Terpaan napas Namjoon membuat Yoongi kegelian sehingga menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Aish kau mengganggu acara nontonku." Ucap Yoongi dengan cemberut sedangkan Namjoon malah tersenyum kecil lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang milik Yoongi, mengangkat Yoongi pelan dari posisinya, membuat Yoongi kini duduk dalam pangkuannya.

"Sedang menonton apa sampai seserius itu hm?" Namjoon bertanya sambil melihat video yang sedang terputar dalam laptop miliknya.

"Video saat Jenga Competition. Ini seru saat kita bisa bermain bersama-sama." Ujar Yoongi sambil menyamankan posisinya pada dada milik Namjoon dan kembali memplay video yang sempat ia pause tadi karena usikkan dari Namjoon.

"Bukankah saat itu Jimin yang kalah?" Namjoon bertanya sambil mengingat kembali saat dimana mereka memainkan itu. Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukankah sebelumnya Jimin bilang jika ia kalah maka aku dan kau harus ciuman?" Tanya Namjoon lagi, kali ini membuat Yoongi agak was-was.

"Kita belum melakukannya." Ujar Namjoon membuat rona merah tercipta dikedua pipi milik Yoongi.

"Kita sering melakukannya Namjoon." Ucap Yoongi dengan pipi yang masih merona.

CUP

Kecupan pertama mendarat pada surainya.

CUP

Kecupan kedua menyapa dahi indah miliknya.

CUP CUP

Dua kecupan berturut-turut sampai pada pipinya yang merona.

CUP

Dan terakhir mendarat sempurna pada bibirnya yang merah menggoda. Itu hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan ringan saja. Namjoon segera melepaskan bibir mereka yang saling menyapa sedangkan Yoongi sedang mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai kencang.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau menonton ini lagi." Ucap Yoongi lalu mentutup video yang sedang ia tonton. Matanya menangkap sebuah video yang menarik perhatiannya, BTS Gayo Track 3. Yoongi segera membuka video itu.

Mata Namjoon juga ikut memperhatikan video yang terputar di laptopnya. Mendadak senyum kecil telah menghiasi wajahnya. Namjoon ingat ini, sangat ingat. Untuk pertama kalinya dirinya dan Yoongi bisa semesra itu didepan kamera.

Yoongi berbalik, menatap Namjoon. Sadar jika diperhatikan, Namjoon juga menoleh melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan 'Kenapa?' Yoongi menggeleng pelan, tetapi matanya masih saja menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." Ucap Namjoon yang membuat dahi Yoongi berkerut kecil. Tangan Yoongi tidak ketinggalan untuk memukul pelan lengan Namjoon.

"Dasar narsis." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil, Yoongi juga menjadi tersenyum saat mendengar tawa Namjoon.

"Kenapa kita tidak semesra itu saja didepan kamera?" Namjoon bertanya kepada sang kekasih yang masih belum bosan menatapnya.

"Kau sakit? Pusing? Otak seksimu tidak bekerja dengan baik hari ini?" Yoongi bertanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi milik Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghindar untuk kontak fisik didepan kamera?" Namjoon berbalik bertanya kepada Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas sebentar, menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Tidak bisa, kau kan bersama Jin." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon bingung.

"Jin?" Namjoon kembali bertanya yang disambut anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Jin?"

"Dari awal kalian yang terlihat dekat, banyak yang suka dengan pasangan Rap Monster dan Jin." Ucap Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat muram. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya sedang galau rupanya.

"Justru itulah mari kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kita dekat, agar mereka tahu, sebenarnya diriku ini milik Min Yoongi, ah tidak, Kim Yoongi." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung saja membuat Yoongi merona karena panggilan Namjoon terhadapnya.

"Tapi.. skinship didepan kamera juga bukan hal yang bagus, aku tidak suka begitu. Ini juga terpaksa karena ada misi." Ujar Yoongi dengan wajah yang cemberut. Dirinya tidak suka mengumbar hubungannya dengan leader grupnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka kita memperlihatkan hubungan kita hm?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Yoongi, membuat pemuda manis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu menjauhkan pipinya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Karena itu bukan hal yang penting untuk diperlihatkan. Yang penting, dirimu adalah milikku, aku memilikimu, kau memilikiku, kita saling memiliki, itu sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Yoongi lalu mengecup pipi Namjoon.

Namjoon sedikit terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi, tidak biasanya Yoongi yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu, mungkin disaat-saat tertentu saja. Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Namjoon. Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, itu semua tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah kau milikku Kim Yoongi."

-FIN-

-BONUS SCENE-

Rapper line BTS mengikuti konser All Force One yang juga diikuti oleh rapper-rapper dari group lain. Mereka membawakan banyak lagu, yang pastinya lagu yang penuh rap, salah satunya Cypher 2.

Semuanya bekerja dengan baik, Namjoon juga selalu mengawasi Yoongi. Sampai pada bagian Yoongi, Namjoon berlalu melewati Yoongi, salah satu tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Yoongi, lalu Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga milik Yoongi.

"Fighting." Ucap Namjoon singkat lalu berlalu. Tindakan itu membuat Yoongi merona malu, salah tingkah, Yoongi menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tudung dari jaket yang ia pakai dan dengan sebisa mungkin rap seperti biasanya.

'Awas saja kau Kim Namjoon.' Dalam hati, Yoongi mengutuk Namjoon yang sudah membuatnya salah tingkah di panggung.

-FIN-

Hahh selesai sudah FF super pendek ini. Sebenarnya FF ini untuk projek ulang tahun Namjoon dan juga requestan dari kikaka tentang jenga competition dan hening965 dari moment di gayo track 3 tapi ya karena nge-stuck ya saya tinggalkan, sampai disaat saya sibuk nggak bisa ngelanjutin, maka baru hari inilah FF nya siap, itupun karena mengingat akun FFn kami sudah lama tidak dijamah :" /plak/ jadi ya saya sempatkan untuk menyelesaikan dengan ide seadanya saja jadi tolong dimaklumin ya :'D  
Untuk Kim Family mungkin agak lama updatenya soalnya saya lagi sibuk, kakak author lain di akun ini juga lagi sibuk jadi ya belum sempat dilanjut :'  
Ucapan terima kasih tidak pernah bosan kami ucapkan kepada para pembaca, yang review, favorit dan follow karya-karya kami ya meskipun kami tidak pernah menyebutkan nama-nama kalian disini tapi nama-nama kalian terpatri jelas di hati kami /uhuk/  
Oh ya kalian juga bisa menemukan kami di IG: sugamon9394 akun yang biasanya kami pakai untuk spam foto-foto sugamon xD /promosi/  
Selesai sudah curhatan dari saya, sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


	7. Drabble 7: NamGi

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Butiran-butiran salju perlahan-lahan turun menyapa negara Ginseng, namun tetap tidak menyurutkan semangat untuk menambah pundi pundi, begitu juga dengan seorang pria berambut blonde yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk job individual.

Namun, tampaknya ia tidak sedang sendiri dalam menyiapkan keperluannya, ia dibantu oleh seseorang yang juga berambut blonde, namun tidak lebih tinggi dari pria tadi, bahkan pria yang lebih tinggi hanyalah duduk manis diatas ranjangnya sambil memeriksa gadgetnya, sesekali matanya melirik kepada sosok kecil yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya.

Sebenarnya, pria tersebut hanya mengerjakan job individualnya, masih di Seoul, dalam artian dia tidak akan ke luar kota. Namun, mengapa sosok berbadan kecil ini terlalu sibuk mengurusi kebutuhannya? Tidak lain karena jobnya seharian penuh dan itu secara continue, begitulah alasan yang terlontar dari sosok blonde mungil tersebut.

"Apa kau telah meminum vitamin mu, Namjoon?" Tanya pria blonde yang tidak lebih tinggi tersebut kepada pria blonde yang ia panggil sebagai 'Namjoon'.

"Huuhmm" Jawabnya singkat, masih fokus kepada 'penemuan tercanggih di abad 21' begitulah sosok pria blonde berbadan mungil itu menyebut benda yang bernama gadget.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan buatkan susu untuk mu." dan sosok mungil itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang bernama dapur. Tanpa ia sadari, Namjoon diam diam memfotonya.

Ada perasaan menyesal di hati pria mungil tersebut atas keputusannya untuk membuatkan susu untuk Namjoon, sebenarnya bukan karena masalah membuatkan susu, namun lebih ke 'gangguan' yang retinanya tangkap.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan santainya retinanya menangkap pemandangan dimana adik-adik dan hyungnya sedang bermesraan. Jin yang sedang memeluk mesra Jimin dan V yang bermain game dengan Jungkook dan jangan lupakan 'sosoran' bibir V yang mengenai kepala, pipi dan apa itu? Bibir?

Seketika pria mungil itu bersemu mengingat sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan mengabaikan pemandangan bejat yang tersaji dan segera menuju destinasi awalnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia segera mengambil susu bubuk dan mengambil beberapa sendok untuk dipindahkan ke gelas. Ia menambahkan madu secukupnya dan menuangkan air hangat sebagai langkah terakhir dalam membuat susu tersebut.

Ia sengaja menambahkan madu, karena Namjoonnya akan sibuk seharian dan ditambah fakta bahwa keadaan tubuh Namjoonnya itu sedang kurang sehat. Ia kembali ke ruangan dimana Namjoon berada dengan cepat, mengabaikan pemandangan yang sempat -tidak sengaja- ia lihat.

"Namjoonnie, kurangi lah bermesraan dengan gadget mu itu." Tegur pria mungil tersebut. Perkataan tersebut mengalihkan fokus Namjoon.

"Wae? Apa Yoongi hyung cemburu?" Usil Namjoon yang membuat mata pria bernama Yoongi tersebut jengah.

"Apa kau gila? Untuk apa aku cemburu kepada benda mati itu? Lihat, bahkan kau sekarang terlalu berdelusi akibat dari kebanyakan menggunakan gadget." Kilah Yoongi sembari memberi susu tersebut kepada Namjoon.

"Aku hanya melihat hasil interview kita Yoongi, hanya itu saja." Belanya setelah ia menghabiskan susunya. Yoongi kemudian mengambil beberapa helai tisu saat ia melihat bekas susu menempel di atas bibir Namjoon.

"Kau ini? Aku tak ingat kalau leader dari BTS itu seorang balita, yang minum susu pun harus meninggalkan jejak, dan apa itu? Panggil aku hyung!" Ucapnya sembari menghapus jejak susu yang tertinggal.

"Kau kan kekasih ku, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau ku panggil tanpa embel-embel hyung." Belanya yang membuat mata Yoongi membelalak.

"Hyung, aku akan pergi, Sejin hyung sudah menunggu di depan dorm kita." Lanjut Namjoon menghindari cercahan dari kekasihnya. Ia mengambil tasnya kemudian menuju pintu utama untuk menjumpai manajer mereka.

"Jaga kesehatan mu." Ucap Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Yoongi."

"Apa perkataan tersebut harus dikatakan saat kau pergi jauh saja? Huh, kau ini, menyebalkan sekali." Ujar Yoongi sambil cemberut. Namjoon mencubit pipi Yoongi lembut, gemas melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Aniya, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku, kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman?" Tawar Namjoon.

CUP

Yoongi mencium pipi kiri Namjoon cepat.

"Ya, apa itu namanya? Yang membutuhkannya itu bibir ku bukan pipi ku." Genit Namjoon.

"Aniya, aku tak akan melakukannya, aku hanya melakukannya di pipi saja." Tolak Yoongi yang masih memerah akibat tindakannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau hanya baru mencium pipi kiri ku, bagaimana dengan pipi kanan ku? Aku punya dua pipi!" Bujuk Namjoon.

Yoongi bersiap untuk mencium pipi kanan Namjoon. Namun, dengan cepat Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga Yoongi kini mencium bibir Namjoon. Tangan Namjoon menekan tengkuk Yoongi untuk menahan sekaligus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya sekedar ciuman tulus yang Namjoon berikan.

Sehabis menawan bibir Yoongi, Namjoon mencium kening Yoongi dan mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Namjoon! Ughh kau ini, berapa kali ku bilang, jangan di depan umum seperti ini." Protes Yoongi.

"Tidak ada yang melihat sayang, jangan terlalu panic." Ucap Namjoon menenangkan Yoongi.

"Hoi? Sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" Teriak seseorang yang sedang menyandarkan badannya di dinding sambil bersedekap.

"Sejin hyung." Ucap Yoongi dan Namjoon bersamaan, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Namjoon dengan ekspresi datar yang mengidentifikasi bahwa ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sejin sementara Yoongi dengan ekspresi malunya karena ketahuan melakukan hal intim di depan Sejin.

"Kau! Namjoon, kontrollah diri mu, untung hanya aku yang melihatnya." Sejin menasehati Namjoon yang hanya dibalas hmm masih dengan tatapan datar Namjoon.

"Ck! Sudahlah, baiknya kita langsung pergi saja, kami pergi dulu Yoongi." Ucap Sejin yang langsung menarik tangan Namjoon.

Melihat itu, Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menutup pintu dorm mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Namjoon, ia akan bersemayam(?) di kamar Namjoon, karena sebenarnya ia sedang ingin berdua dengan Namjoon, namun job individual Namjoon menghilangkan kesempatan yang ada.

Matanya terhenti kala fokusnya melihat beberapa tablet vitamin tergelatak di nakas. Segera mungkin, ia mencari gadgetnya. Mencari kontak bernama "Namjoonie" kemudian menekan ikon bergambar sebuah telepon berwarna hijau. Tak berapa lama, sambungannya dijawab oleh Namjoon.

"YA BABO!" Teriaknya langsung yang membuat Namjoon yang berada di seberang sana menjauhkan gadgetnya dari telinganya.

"Aish jinjja, ada apa sayang?" Jawab Namjoon.

"Huh? Masih sok polos Namjoon? Kenapa vitamin mu tidak kau minum hoh?"

"Eung emmm, itu karena vitaminnya pahit sayang." Bela Namjoon.

"Geurae, kalau kau sakit, aku tak akan mengurusi mu." Jawab Yoongi kemudian menutup sambungannya.

Sementara, di seberang sana, Namjoon sedang merutuki kecerobohannya sambil berdoa agar Yoongi tidak mengabaikannya.

Sementara Yoongi yang sedang badmood hanya bisa mencampakkan(?) badannya di ranjang Namjoon, kemudian bergelut dengan selimutnya untuk melakukan hobi yang paling ia sayangi, yups, tidur. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat lelah memikirkan betapa bodohnya kekasihnya itu.

ooooOOOOooooo

Badai salju menyelimuti pekatnya malam, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas lalu lalang di kota metropolitan bernama Seoul. Orang-orang berteduh, untuk menyelamatkan juga menghangatkan diri mereka, termasuk pria blonde mungil bernama Yoongi.

Ia menggulung badannya dengan selimut tebal milik Namjoon. Namun, sedari tadi ia sebenarnya asik menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri, sesekali ia melihat ke arah gadget miliknya. Perasaan gelisah menerpa dirinya.

Pasalnya, dari tadi ponselnya tidak menampilkan pesan atau panggilan dari Namjoon. Saat ia mencoba menghubungi Namjoon, namun, bukannya Namjoon yang menjawab, malah operator sialan itu yang menjawab, pertanda ponsel kekasihnya sedang mati.

Perasaannya semakin kalut, apalagi sekarang sedang badai salju. Berbagai prasangka buruk hinggap di otaknya. Setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan perasaannya, ponselnya berbunyi, pertanda ada panggilan.

Ia pun melihat ID dari orang yang menelponnya. 'Sejin Manajer hyung' Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Sejin hyung? Apa kau tahu dimana Namjoon? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi ku? Apa dia baik baik saja? Kemana dia ? Apa..." Pertanyaan Yoongi terputus kala ia mendengar jeritan dari Sejin manajer.

"Ya! Berhentilah bertanya sebelum pertanyaan mu dijawab, apa kau kira otak ku mampu mengingat semua pertanyaan mu?" Suara diseberang terdengar kesal akibat ulang Yoongi.

"Okay, okay! Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun terpikir kalau otak mu akan mampu mengingat pertanyaan ku, itu seperti hal yang mustahil." Jahil Yoongi.

"YAAA KIM YOONGI!" Sejin tidak terima dengan perkataannya, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang benar. Kekehan Yoongi terdengar, namun seketika matanya melebar.

"Ya Sejin hyung BABO, marga ku belum ganti hyung!" Protes Yoongi dengan menekankan kata 'babo'. Mendengar itu, Sejin terdengar tertawa, mungkin ia puas dendamnya terwujud(?).

"Ya sudahlah, kkk~ aku hanya mau bilang, kalau Namjoon sedang demam saat ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir, tadi aku sudahmembawanya ke rumah sakit. Ini kami sedang perjalanan pulang ke dorm, sudah ya Yoongi, ponsel ku tampaknya lowbatt, bye." Putus Sejin secara sepihak.

Yoongi pun memandang ponselnya tak percaya. Tak percaya antara manajernya itu yang dengan seenak udelnya memutuskan line telponnya dan juga tak percaya kalau perkataannya akan terkabul. Tapi, tampaknya untuk kalimat 'aku tak akan merawat mu' tidak akan terkabulkan, mengingat fakta bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kekasih yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai dongsaeng dan juga leadernya.

Bunyi bel dorm mereka berbunyi, dengan segera Yoongi menghampiri pintu tersebut dengan setengah berlari, perasaannya berkata bahwa itu Namjoon dan Sejin hyung.

Sekilas ia melihat ke arah intercom, dugaannya tepat. Segera ia membuka pintu. Retinanya disambut dengan pemandangan Namjoon yang sedang dirangkul oleh Sejin hyung dengan badan yang terkulai. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Namjoon dari Sejin hyung.

"Astaga, anak ini! Terima kasih hyung, kau tak mampir dulu?" Tawar Yoongi.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin istirahat langsung, badan ku terlalu letih." Tolak Sejin.

"Ya sudahlah, kau juga jaga kesehatan mu hyung, terima kasih." Ujar Yoongi. Pintu tertutup saat Sejin telah berlalu dari sorotan retinanya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia memapah Namjoon diiringi omelan di dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di kamar tidurnya, ia meletakkan badan Namjoon dengan perlahan. Iapun segera melepas sepatu Namjoon dan juga kaos kakinya. Setelahnya, dengan wajah memerah, ia mengganti pakaian Namjoon, termasuk pakaian dalamnya.

Setelah itu, ia mengambil air dan sebuah kain yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres Namjoon. Tak habis disitu saja, ia pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak bubur dan membuat susu untuk Namjoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun kembali dengan membawa hasil masakannya dan meletakkannya di nakas. Namjoonnya saat ini terkulai lemas, seperti bukan dirinya.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Namjoon, mengelus wajah Namjoon. Badannya panas walaupun tidak sepanas saat ia mengambil alih tubuh Namjoon dari Sejin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Namjoon dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

0000ooo0000oo

Mata Yoongi terbangun saat ia merasakan pergerakan dari sosok yang berada disampingnya. Dengan sigap ia melihat Namjoon. Tampak sang leader tengah menyandarkan badannya di kepala tempat tidur mereka.

Segera, ia memeluk Namjoon dengan erat. Sejujurnya, sejak mengetahui Namjoon sakit, ia ingin menangis, namun ia sadar, bukan saatnya untuk menangis.

"Argh, sayang, kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Namjoon sedikit kesusahan akibat pelukan Yoongi yang terlalu bersemangat(?). Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tangannya segera meraih rambut Namjoon kemudian menariknya, dengan kata lain, Yoongi sedang menjambak rambut Namjoon.

"Aishh Yoongi, ini sakit, ya, lepaskan Yoongi, aish jinjja." Rintih Namjoon pasca rambutnya ditarik paksa oleh Yoongi.

"Kau ini! Berapa kali kau harus membangkang eoh? Demi Tuhan babo Namjoonie, aku menyuruhmu untuk meminum vitamin itu untuk kebaikan mu sendiri! Ayolah, kau itu sudah besar, tidak akan mati walau memakan yang pahit! Kau kira kau itu anak kecil? Huh, berhentilah untuk menyusahkan diri mu sendiri." Cercah Yoongi mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Namjoon memeluk sosok yang menjadi pemilik hatinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku hyung, terima kasih untuk tetap perduli kepada ku yang babo ini, aku janji, ini yang terakhir kali." Sesal Namjoon. Yoongi hanya bisa memeluk erat kekasihnya tanpa ada niat untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Ah, menyingkir lah sebentar Namjoon, aku akan memanaskan kembali bubur itu dan membuat ulang susu untuk mu." Ujar Yoongi berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Aaa~ tidak hyung~ aku cuma butuh pelukan mu~" Rengek Namjoon yang sebenarnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Ya, kau tidak akan sembuh kalau begitu." Bantah Yoongi lagi.

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Pinta Namjoon.

"Tidak, aish jinjja, lepaskan Namjoon, aku harus memanaskannya, kau belum makan sejak tadi."

"Hyung...~ kau jangan kemana-mana hyung~" Rengek Namjoon membujuk Yoongi.

"Hentikan sikap sok manja mu itu dan lepaskan pelukan mu." Tegas Yoongi.

"Aaaa~ hyungggg, kalau begitu cium aku~ hyung cium aku." Paksa Namjoon yang masih tetap merengek.

"Baiklah, tetapi setelah aku memanaskan bubur, okay?" Tawar Yoongi.

Namjoon berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Yoongi pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang tidak ia sadari, Namjoon mengikutinya.

Saat ia sedang memanasi bubur, pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang, yang ia tahu dengan baik siapa itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa mengikuti hah? Kembali ke tempat tidur mu."

"Aku hanya merindukan mu hyung~" Jawabnya yang masih tetap memeluk Yoongi.

"Kau ini, kenapa manja sekali?" Heran Yoongi, pasalnya setiap Namjoon sakit, ia akan berubah menjadi sosok manja. Saat Namjoon sakit, mereka berdua seperti mengalami penukaran jiwa. Yoongi akan menjadi sosok yang tegas dan Namjoon akan menjadi sosok yang sangat manja, yang semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi.

"Aku tidak manja, aku hanya merindukan mu Yoongi~" Bela Namjoon.

"Ah terserah kau sajalah, lepaskan pelukan mu dulu atau nanti bubur ini akan mengenai kita berdua." Namun, Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Ia bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, malah mengeratkannya.

"Hyungggg~~" Rengekan Namjoon terdengar.

"Apa lagi? Ayolah, lepaskan, nanti buburnya kembali mendingin." Bujuknya.

"Boleh, tapi cium aku dulu~"

CUP

Dengan cepat, Yoongi mencium bibir Namjoon.

"Itu bukan ciuman hyung~" Rengekan Namjoon terdengar lagi.

"Akan ku beri saat kau telah memakan bubur, susu dan vitamin mu, sayang~" Janji Yoongi dengan nada sing a song.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau membohongi ku, kau akan tahu akibatnya Yoongi." Jawab Namjoon santai namun entah kenapa seperti bahaya di telinga Yoongi.

Namjoon duduk di kursi makan mereka. Menunggu Yoongi yang sedang menyiapkan bubur dan susu untuknya. Kemudian, Yoongi datang menghampirinya dan memberi bubur tersebut untuk Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon hanya melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak jelasnya.

"Apa? Segera habiskan bubur mu." Perintahnya mutlak.

"Tidak mau Yoongi~" Tolak Namjoon.

"Ya! Aku sudah memasaknya untuk mu, namun tidak kau makan? Aih jinjja!" Kesal Yoongi. Namjoon mengambil tangan Yoongi dan kemudian meletakkannya diatas sendok.

"Suapi aku Yoongi." Tuntut Namjoon.

"Aniya, kau sakit demam bukan patah tulang." Tolak Yoongi.

"Yoongi, suapi aku~ apa kau tega melihat ku kelaparan eoh?" Namjoon mulai hiperbola yang membuat Yoongi jengah.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia menyuapi Namjoon. Yoongi bersyukur, Namjoon tidak banyak protes saat memakan buburnya. Setelah selesai, Namjoon meminum susu buatan Yoongi, sementara Yoongi meletakkan mangkuk bekas bubur tersebut ke wastafel dan mengambil vitamin Namjoon.

"Ini, kau harus minum ini Namjoon."

"Tidak mau Yoongi, itu rasanya pahit~ aku tidak mau." Mata Namjoon memelas, membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Kau harus meminumnya Namjoon!" Seru Yoongi.

"Itu pahit Yoongi." Tolak Namjoon keukeh.

"Kau tidak akan mati karena vitamin ini pahit Namjoon, ayolah." Bujuk Yoongi lagi.

"Ah, begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau yang duluan meminumnya?"

"Apa! Yang sakit itu kau, bukan aku." Tolaknya.

"Itu hanya vitamin Yoongi, bukan obat, kau tidak akan mati karenanya, hah? Apa kau takut huh?" Walau sedang sakit, sifat mengesalkan dari Namjoon ternyata tetap tidak bisa hilang, membuat Yoongi menggeram tertahan.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini, kau harus meminumnya." Yoongi mengambil satu kapsul vitamin tersebut, memasukkannya ke mulut dan meminum air putih.

Namun, sebelum tertelan, Namjoon dengan sigap menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi, menyedot kembali, sehingga vitamin tersebut ia ambil alih, setelah vitamin tersebut masuk, ia melanjutkan kegiatan memonopoli bibir Yoongi. Menekan tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yoongi tidak memberontak, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Namjoon. Sejujurnya, ia juga merindukan hal ini.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam kegiatan yang mereka berdua rindukan. Namjoon mengakhiri kegiatan mereka saat ia merasa Yoongi mulai kehabisan pasukan oksigen.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau dari tadi menolaknya? Kau juga menginginkannya eoh?" Yoongi hanya diam, tidak berminat membalasnya, karena apa yang Namjoon katakan juga benar.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, kau tak ingin tidur?" Tanya Yoongi mengalihkan topik mereka.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tidur bersama ku." Namjoon merangkul Yoongi.

"Aish, tidak, aku akan kembali ke kamar ku."

"Tidak sayang~" Namjoon mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Ya, lepaskan Namjoon, aku merindukan kasur ku."

"Ayolah Yoongi hyung~" Bujuk Namjoon dengan suara yang tiba tiba memelas. Yoongi hanya diam.

"Hyuuuuuunggg~ ayolaah~" lagi lagi, rengekannya terdengar, jurus andalan Namjoon saat ia sakit adalah memanggil Yoongi dengan kata hyung, agar ia mengiyakan perkataan Namjoon, membuat Yoongi merinding kemudian mengiyakan perkataan Namjoon.

Sesampainya di kamar Namjoon, ia langsung menghempaskan badan mereka dan memeluk Yoongi bak bantal guling.

"Namjoon bodoh, aku bukan bantal guling mu, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Maki Yoongi.

"Hmm~ good night darl, i love you." Jawab Namjoon yang menyimpang dari topik mereka. Yoongi pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk Namjoon. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Namjoon ke dalam buaian alam bawah sadar mereka.

.

.

FIN

Maaf buat gak update dalam waktu lama. Salahkan si busy yang buat kita ga apdet2*cari kambing hitam* walaupun tidak ada yang mau menunggu, tidak apa apa, kami tetap ucapkan terima kasih. Bagi semua yang memberikan support kepada kami, so thankful, my biggest love for you. Keep loving Kim Family


	8. Drabble 8: JinJim

**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/JinJim (Jin X Jimin)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Suara dari detik yang bertukar dari sebuah jam dinding menemani sosok pemuda manis yang tengah menatap jengah pada seorang pria yang tengah sibuk pada sesuatu, entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang pemuda manis itu tahu, sosok itu sedang sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk menemaninya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mu?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Belum Jiminnie, sabarlah sebentar." Jawab pria itu. Sementara, pemuda manis yang dipanggil sebagai Jimin itu hanya kembali menatap jengah pria yang menjadi objeknya.

Ia pun mencoba untuk sabar dan kembali menunggu bersama bunyi dari detik yang terus berganti. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu namun tampaknya pria itu belum menunjukkan tanda 'selesai' seperti ucapannya tadi.

Ia mengambil sebuah benda berwarna merah bernama handphone. Mengaktifkan aplikasi video dan mulai merekam kegiatan pria yang super sibuk tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mengunggah video berdurasi pendek tersebut ke sebuah jejaring berlambang burung biru alias twitter.

Dengan hastag Jimin dan Jin, postingannya menuai banyak retweet, fave dan komentar. Ia mulai membaca satu persatu komentar di postingannya.

Entah kenapa, komentar dari ARMY dapat membuat senyumannya muncul kembali, walau sebosan apapun dirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membaca komentar dari para ARMY, retinanya kembali menangkap sosok pria yang sedari tadi tidak selesai dengan kesibukannya. Ia menarik nafas kesal.

"Hyung? Sampai kapan kau akan terus sibuk hyung? Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dari janji mu untuk menemani ku hyung?" Kesal Jimin.

"Hmmm maafkan aku Jiminnie, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani mu hari ini, kau bisa mengajak Jungkook atau Hoseok untuk menemani mu, aku janji, aku besok akan menemani mu." Jawab pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah dan dengan fokus tetap pada pekerjaannya.

"Hahhhh! Ya sudahlah" Jimin mendengus keras dan melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke kamarnya. Pria itu hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengannya' kemudian kembali dengan kesibukannya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, ia hanya menahan kekesalannya. Saat ini ia terlalu kecewa sampai sampai tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh. Dan dengan sesegera mungkin ia menghapusnya, ia bukan seorang wanita, ia seorang pria walau posisinya adalah seorang submissive.

Untuk mengalihkan emosinya, ia membuka laptopnya dan berselancar di sebuah situs video terbesar di dunia. Melihat fancam fancam dari konser yang telah mereka adakan.

Namun, tiba-tiba sorot matanya meredup, menatap miris kepada beberapa video yang ia tonton.

Moodnya benar-benar jatuh pada hari ini. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam. Dia bukan seperti Jungkook yang apabila cemburu dan kesal langsung dapat dipahami oleh V atau seperti Yoongi hyung yang apabila cemburu langsung ia utarakan kepada Namjoon hyung.

Ia hanya seorang Park Jimin yang berstatuskan kekasih dari Kim Seokjin. Ia hanya seorang submissive dari seorang pria yang super tidak peka.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur, mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya dari semua ini. Dengan kedua telinga sedang mendengarkan musik, perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup beriringan dengan kantuk yang semakin menderanya.

Suara ribut dari V dan Jungkook yang sedang bermain game menyadarkan Jimin dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun melihat jam pada handphonenya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 07:00 PM KST, artinya ia tidur selama enam jam. Ia pun meregangkan badannya. Membuat gerakan kecil agar badannya tidak terlalu kaku. Ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan badannya, rasanya agak lengket mengingat ia belum mandi pada sore tadi.

Sehabis itu, retinanya tidak menangkap keberadaan pasangan VKook di kamar mereka pertanda bahwa mereka mungkin telah bergabung untuk makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dengan yang lain.

Perasaannya entah kenapa masih kacau, dia masih terlalu kecewa, lagian perutnya belum menyuarakan aspirasi(?) kelaparan, semakin mendukung Jimin untuk tidak bergabung dengan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok manusia yang dikenal sebagai harapan di grup mereka. Dia adalah Hoseok atau lebih dikenal sebagai J-Hope, member yang sangat akrab dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Hoseok membuka dialog kepadanya.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." Jawabnya seadanya dengan mata yang masih fokus dengan gadgetnya.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Pertanyaan yang mengandung makna kekhawatiran tersirat di dalamnya.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk hyung? Apa kau lihat aku sedang menggigil? Atau terbatuk-batuk? Atau sedang terkulai diatas ranjang ku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, ia malah balik bertanya dan menimbulkan tatapan jengah dari Hoseok.

Namun, tampaknya ia sedang gembira saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia menjerit ala fujoshi yang melihat dua orang sama kelamin berciuman. Atau seperti Jimin saat melihat SugaMon yang bermesraan? *dalam case ini, Jimin berteriak dalam hati kemudian twerking sendiri*.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tatap Jimin horor sambil mengusap usap telinganya. Ia takut, hyungnya ini kesurupan, apalagi sebentar lagi ada perayaan untuk halloween.

"Ahh~ Jiminnie, aku senang sekali, tadi aku bisa berbicara secara face to face dengan Sejin hyung, bukan hanya itu saja bla bla bla bla bla" Dan pada malam itu, waktu Jimin terbuang untuk mendengarkan curahan hati kebahagian seorang Jung Hoseok atas misi suksesnya mendekati manajer mereka.

OoooOoooOooo

Hari ini, Park Jimin atau bisa dikenal sebagai pria binal abad ini, bangun pada jam 11:00 AM atau secara resminya dia kesiangan dan telah melewatkan sarapan pada hari itu.

Semua itu karena sesi curahan hati dari hyungnya itu, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang juga suka menambahkan topik pembicaraan, dengan beberapa kali timpukan bantal dari V yang merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat rumpi panjang mereka, alhasilnya mereka tidur pada jam 01:00 AM.

Dengan modal perut yang terlalu semangat mengaspirasikan kelaparan, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju dapur, untuk mengambil jatah makannya.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, ia komat kamit agar sarapannya masih tersisa. Setelah harapannya terkabul dan melahapnya, ia baru menyadari jika dorm mereka sangat sepi. Langkahnya terhenti kala ia melihat V yang akan pergi.

"V, kenapa dorm sangat sepi? Kemana semuanya?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Yoongi, Namjoon dan J-Hope hyung tadi sudah ke perusahaan. Jin dan Jungkook 30 menit sebelum kau bangun mereka telah pergi ke toko musik, seharusnya aku yang akan menemani Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba Bang PDnim menyuruh ku ke perusahaan." Seketika Jimin mematung. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"...Min,Jimin,Park Jimin!" Seru V menyadarkannya, karena tiba-tiba Jimin seperti kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa apa, hahhaha" Elak Jimin sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi dulu Jimin, hati-hati, jangan sampai kau diganggu sama awh..." perkataan V terhenti sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pasalnya, ia sudah dilempar dengan sebuah benda oleh Jimin.

"Dasar, alien sialan, menyebalkan, enyah kau." Usir Jimin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan V yang kebingungan.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang diusir siapa yang pergi siapa? Namun ia tidak mau mengambil pusing berlebih, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke perusahaan dimana grup mereka bernaung.

OoooOooo

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16:00 KST, namun sosok yang ditunggu Jimin belum kembali. Dorm masih sepi, pasalnya member belum kembali.

Ia tampak sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan dirinya. Sebuah pemikiran yang berawal dari sebuah kata 'kepercayaan' dan kemudian berlanjut dengan pertanyaan 'apa' dan 'bagaimana'. Namun, jawabannya masih terlalu samar untuk ditebak.

Pemikirannya berhenti bergelut saat tiba-tiba suara dari pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok pria yang ditunggunya itu telah kembali. Menampilkan senyum yang entah apa penyebabnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Dimana Jungkook?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hey, kau kenapa cuek sekali Jiminnie? Dan apa itu? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan keadaan Jungkook?" Jawab sosok itu sambil mendekat kearah Jimin dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jimin.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya hyung."

"Ah, Jungkook tadi langsung ke perusahaan menyusul V. Apa kau tahu Jiminnie? Tadi saat aku menemani Jungkook di toko musik bla bla bla bla bla" Telinga Jimin memanas. See? Dengan tanpa rasa berdosa ia bercerita sangat bahagia tentang moment indahnya bersama Jungkook.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia melemparkan gadgetnya sendiri ke lantai. Ia tidak perduli bagaimana keadaan gadgetnya itu. Yang ia tahu, hatinya saat ini sedang terluka parah. Sementara pria di sebelahnya, hanya menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa Jiminnie?" Tanya pria itu khawatir.

"Keluar!" Perintah Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu kembali.

"Keluar kau hyung."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"KELUAR KIM SEOKJIN!" Jerit Jimin dengan suara bergetar dan mencoba mendorong Jin sambil menahan air matanya. Setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan pria bernama Seokjin dari kamarnya, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar tersebut. Menahan tangisannya.

Saat ini ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia merasa terlalu kecewa dan untuk saat ini pertahanannya hancur. Tidak apa jika terlihat memalukan. Setidaknya,ia bisa mengungkapkan kekecewaannya saat ini.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Seminggu pasca kejadian tersebut. Jimin tampak menghindar dari Jin. Sebetulnya tidak menghindari sepenuhnya. Jadwal mereka untuk ke perusahaan berbeda hari.

Jika hari ini adalah Jimin maka esok adalah jadwal Jin. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, disaat itulah Jimin akan menghindari Jin. Hatinya belum siap. Entah karena kekecewaannya belum mereda atau karena belum cukup kuat untuk kecewa lagi.

Ia pun tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. Melihat ini, member tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain karena saat ditanya, dari pihak Jin mengatakan ia tidak tahu, sementara dari pihak Jimin mengatakan tidak punya waktu saat ditanya mengapa mereka terlihat merenggang.

Jin bukannya tidak tahu kalau Jimin menghindarinya, namun, ia masih tidak tahu alasan mengapa Jimin tampak marah seminggu yang lalu.

Saat ia mencoba berbicara kepada Jimin, Jimin hanya berlalu sambil berpura-pura sibuk. Hingga pada akhirnya, Jin yang tidak tahan diabaikan oleh kekasihnya ini, menarik paksa tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke taman yang ada di Big hit.

Pada awalnya Jimin menolak, namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Jin. Dan disinilah mereka, di taman yang sepi ini pasalnya taman ini hanya boleh dikunjungi oleh karyawan dan artis Big hit saja.

"Kenapa?" Jin memecahkan kesunyian yang ada. Sementara Jimin hanya diam tepatnya malas untuk menanggapi Jin.

"Jawab aku Jimin."

"Apa yang harus aku jawab?"

"Kenapa kau menghindari aku selama seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Hanya kau saja yang merasa." Bohong, Jimin saat ini sedang berbohong kepada Jin.

"Kau melakukannya, bahkan para member juga merasa begitu." Nada Jin menaik, memancing kekecewaan lebih mendalam di hati Jimin.

"Kalau kau menarikku kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan kau yang membentakku, sebaiknya aku pergi." Jimin berkata dengan nada datar, namun sedikit bergetar.

"Jimin!" Jin menarik tangan Jimin kemudian memegang bahu Jimin.

"Tolong jangan egois disaat seperti ini!" Jin mulai tersulut emosinya. Ia tidak terima dengan perubahan Jiminnya. Jimin menghentakkan tangan Jin dan menatap nyalang kepada Jin.

"Aku? Aku yang egois? Dimana logika mu tuan Kim Seokjin? Bahkan kau yang selalu sibuk bukan? Bahkan semalam dengan teganya kau pergi dengan Jungkook dan membatalkan janji mu untuk menemaniku! " Ujar Jimin uncontrol.

"Kau? Kau cemburu dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Jin tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah cemburu dengan siapapun, sekalipun dengan Jungkook. Tapi, tapi..." Air mata Jimin keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Sementara Jin hanya terpaku melihat Jiminnya yang menangis, badannya terasa kaku seketika.

"Aku hanya lelah hyung, kau bisa memiliki waktu untuk siapapun, namun, saat aku hanya meminta mu untuk menemani ku, kau tidak bisa. Aku selalu memaklumi segala kesibukan mu hyung, bahkan aku juga tidak masalah dengan perjanjian darimu yang tidak mau melakukan skinship di depan para ARMY, bahkan saat kau memperlakukan aku seperti orang asing pun aku tidak pernah marah bukan? Tapi... tapi pernah kah kau sadar hyung, saat kau mengabaikan aku dan memilih untuk bersama yang lain, bagaimana sedihnya aku? Selama dua tahun selalu seperti itu. Kadang aku berpikir, mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu mencintai mu." Suara Jimin merendah di akhir, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menahan kuat tangisnya.

Detik selanjutnya mereka diam dalam pikiran mereka. Jimin yang berusaha meredam tangisnya dan Jin yang membenarkan perkataannya. Setelah merasa baikan, Jimin pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun, saat ia akan pergi, tangannya ditarik kembali oleh Jin, kali ini berakhir dengan dia yang berada di pelukan Jin. Jin mengusap surai halus kekasihnya, sesekali mencium dahi sang terkasih.

"Maafkan aku sayang,aku tidak sadar bahwa kebodohan ku menyakiti mu, aku terlalu takut kehilangan mu, namun aku tidak sadar, ketakutan ku malah menyebabkan ku hampir kehilangan mu, maafkan aku." Jin mengecup surainya dalam. Seakan menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia.

Pada akhirnya, Jimin memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa lebih lega saat ini. Berharap, kedepannya hubungan mereka lebih baik. Jin menatap dalam Jimin, menyalurkan perasaannya untuk Jimin dan berakhir dengan kecupan pada bibir Jimin.

"Aku mencintai mu." Ujar Jin setelah mengakhiri kecupannya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu." Balas Jimin dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat tingkah Jimin yang telah kembali, Jin mencubit pipi Jimin dan mencuri kecupan kembali di bibir Jimin kemudian melarikan diri.

"YAA JIN BABO! AIHS,JINNJA" Jimin pun mengejar Jin. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok alien yang terkekeh dengan sebuah camera yang menghadap kearah mereka.

FIN.

Hola kami kembali lagi, kali ini dengan FF JinMin karena ada beberapa yang bilang kangen sama pairing ini xD  
Untuk pertama kalinya FF JinJim bukan SMUT (karena bukan saya yang buat xD)  
Terima kasih kepada kakak author yang membuat FF ini untuk menyalurkan kekesalan saya juga, saya nggak bisa buat FF JinMin semacam ini, karena otak saya langsung saja mesum jika melihat Jimin xD  
Nah kenapa saya kesal? Semua sudah dibuat didalam fiksi ini, Jin yang sibuk sendiri (video BTS_twt) dan semua (apalah) Hayati lelah jadinya *lah  
Terima kasih juga kepada kalian yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, review, follow dan favorite karya-karya dari kami. Untuk FF Kim Family, kami belum tahu kapan akan melanjutkannya, yang pastinya kemungkinan besar kami tetap akan membuatnya sampai akhir.  
Ok sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya, keep calm and support Kim Family.


End file.
